Revenge For the Future
by DT-RH-JA-JB
Summary: People in the Smallville universe keep getting mysterious notes, usually following the disappearance of someone and all they say at first is 'Revenge For the Future' make a move to call the police and the message changes...
1. Prolouge

**Revenge For the Future**, a Smallville fanfiction**  
**By  
**DT-RH-JA-JB**

Prolouge

"Kara!" Clark Kent yelled into the barn at his superpowered cousin Kara-El.

"What?" Kara asked at Clark's side in an instant.

"Lana wants to know when you'll be ready for dinner."

"Tell her I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Clark said walking at a normal human rate back to the house. A few seconds later Kara was at his side again.

"Nevermind. I'm ready now," She said, " Race you back!"

Kara took off running and Clark rolled his eyes before running to catch her.

"Clark," Kara said sounding a little worried when Clark got to the house, "Where's Lana?"

"She was just here a second ago." Clark said taking a glance around the kitchen, his eyes finally settling on a note on the kitchen table. Clark walked over to it.

"What does it say?" Kara asked him.

_Revenge for the Future._

* * *

**A/N**: So, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well since I didn't hear either way I guess I'll continue until somebody tells me otherwise...

* * *

"Clark, did you call the police?" Chloe Sullivan asked looking up at him from her chair at her desk in the basement of the Daily Planet.

"No. Because when I told Kara to this note appeared," Clark said handing her a note that said _Don't call the police Clark Kent. They won't ever find her. Don't worry your girlfriend's safe with me._

"It just appeared?"

"Like it had always been there but we didn't notice it before," Kara added in.

"'Cuz, I have a problem and I need your help pronto," Lois Lane said drawing all attention away from Clark and Kara.

"I'm kind of-"Chloe started to say.

"This appeared," Lois said dropping a note identical to Clark's on Chloe's desk, " At Oliver's house. We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight."

"That would explain the dress," Chole said picking up the note before looking at Clark.

"I think you look very nice," Kara said.

"Thank you. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Lois Lane."

"Kara Kent."

The two of them shook hands.

"Did you call the police?" Chloe asked Lois.

"No. My dad's in the military. I've heard horror stories of things that happen when you go to the police."

"You've come to the right place. Clark's got a note just like it."

"Well, now you have a matching set can we get on with finding Oliver?"

"And Lana," Clark added in.

"I'll work on it tonight and see how things turn out."

* * *

The next day...

"Hello," Clark Kent said answering his cell phone.

"Clark?" asked Jimmy Olsen on the other end.

"Yes. Jimmy?"

"Yeah. Clark, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Chloe."

"Is she hurt?"

"No. Missing. And I got a note..."

"Let me guess: It says 'Revenge for the Future'."

"How did you know?"

"Chloe was working on a case for me and Lois. Lana and Oliver are missing also. Left at the scene of the crime identical notes until you made a move then the note would change."

"Any ideas on who could be doing this?"

"No."

* * *

"Remind me again why you couldn't do this with your own notes?" Jimmy asked Clark at the police department.

"Because," Lois said, "Chloe had the notes at the time of the disappearance and since we don't know where she is..."

"We have no idea where the notes are," Clark finished for her.

"Amanda Clearwater. I need you to fingerprint this note for an ongoing crime investigation." Lois said flashing a fake police badge at the woman in forensics.

"Of course Miss Clearwater. I'll have this on your desk by the end of the day."

"I won't be at my desk for the rest of the day. Me and the rest of the team," she gestured at Clark and Jimmy, "will be working on this case out of office."

"Of course Miss Clearwater. When would you like the results?"

"I'll be back at the end of the day to turn in the company car for my Prius. I'll expect the results then."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay go or no go? I'm I dead in the water? Let me know!


End file.
